Yaerd
by Stuntz-The-Dude
Summary: A short one with little incentive to continue. Yaerd is a vampire from ancient Sweeden, older than the Volturi leaders. She has learned how to live outside the lines of normalicy for her kind...


_**AU: Hey guys, haven't talked to you in a while! Here's a little something. I'm not sure if I will ever continue it. But I hope you like it. She is someone I came up with and she is cool. She has a power. If I ever get around to writing more, then you'll find out what it is. Give me some input! Stuntz out!**_

_*Thoughts or phone conversations are italicized.*_

* * *

Yaerd looked around her, sucking on her lip. She was laying on the towel, strewn across the sand of one of Miami's beaches. She lazily slid her eyes around underneath her aviator sunglasses, watching the humans around her going about their most often unimportant and insignificant lives. She breathed in deeply and took in the warmth, the bright and thick scent. Blood. She smiled at the sloshing feeling in her stomach, full from her last meal. Her golden hair shimmered in the sunlight atop her bronze skin. Yaerd fidgeted, crossing her legs the other way and flipping her waves back over her shoulder. She was beautiful beyond all the others out that day. And she knew it. Yaerd smirked. Her glossed red lips drew much attention.

She looked up from her cosmogirl and noted the presence of one group of young men watching her, but she didn't take up much effort to listen to their words. Not that she couldn't if she would have tried. They all said the same things anyways. One took on to the goading of his friends and was pushed forward by his friends. He smiled at her, obviously not just meaning a kind hello. He was soon standing before her. "Well hi there," he said, probably attempting to sound sultry. Yaerd shook her head, laughing softly and musically. She took a deep breath and noticed his scent was not as appetizing as most. Thin, weak blood. _An alcoholic, hm?_

"Hello then, Stranger," she replied, dark and rich with her native tongue. His eyes widened at the deep ripples and harsh undertones she used, distorting English into something beautiful and ancient. "Why did your friends decide to leave you to me? You have more company last night than the others? Are they wondering if you can win me over?" She closed the magazine and rolled onto her back, standing slowly and brushing sand from her dark blue bikini and her dark skin. He giggled, almost a boy for a moment.

"Well, uh, what are you up to tonight?" he asked. Yaerd crossed her arms.

"I have a flight to Sweden tonight, and if you wish to attend a series of lectures and presentations about recent archeological finds pertaining to the Geats and possible substantial truth to prove the existence of the Geatish hero Beowulf, then I am not so sure you would like to take the time to attempt to get in my bed tonight. My bed will probably be an attempt to get comfortable on an airplane with a blanket and a Zune. If you think you could fit as my carryon, then you can come with me." She smiled at him and picked up her towel, her magazine, and shoes. Barefoot, she walked away from the slack jawed horndog who had just recently attempted to go after her. Laughing to herself, she threw her towel into the back of her roadster. She made her way through the city streets and watched the humans walking around, so concerned with their little facets of the universe that they could hardly look outside of themselves. The scents and fluidity of their existence were such a rich addition to the world she had been accustomed to for the past hundreds of years. Her phone rang twice before she picked it up.

"_Yaerd, dearest, where are you?"_ the cold voice said quietly. She laughed and smiled at the individual on the other line.

"Scyldae, what a wonderful surprise. How have you been?"

Scyldae chuckled on the other end. _"I came to the states of America last night. I had heard from the Celtic covens and the Dane." _Yaerd nodded slowly.

"I am in the southernmost state. Florida, it is called."

There was a soft chuckle on the other line. _"You were quite smart with the stage makeup idea, child."_

Yaerd smiled. "I thank you. It has made life a might easier. I assume you came in at New York? Did you check in with the Brooklyn coven leader? Before you did your feeding?"

"_Well of course! I didn't want to get in a mix-up with their lords."_

"Scyldae, you hear about what they found in Sweden?"

"_A part of the dragon's layer! Can you believe it?!"_

"I'm not sure that I want them to desecrate our people's greatest relic, Scyldae. He is the reason the world knows our name." Scyldae laughed.

"_You are biased, Yaerd my child And hardly our."_

"You are a Geatan ancestor. But explain how that is, Scyldae."

"_You are twenty times the grandmother of the man, Yaerd. You need to relax."_

"Beowulf was hardly my blood. But his last treasure should be protected at all costs."

_"Humans will find it eventually." _Yaerd sighed, looking out the window at the beautiful, insignificant people walking by. All much like her great people had been. They would dissapear before their world could be written in history. Only very few had that right, it seemed. She idly wondered if mythology would someday regain itself in the world. If dragons would terrorize settlements. If great heroes would rise from the human race again, battling the sea serpents who now hid in the sea for fear and lothing of the new technology the human race had aquired to destroy them. The wyverns hiding in the sahara. The Harpies that had now been pushed into Asia. The Yettis that now only showed their faces within the tribes. Even the werecats, werewolves... The pegasus and unicorns now in the hymalains... _Maybe even those damned nymphs would wake again...they haven't done so since Constantine destroyed the shrines of old Rome! _she mused. She laughed to herself. Maybe he was right. A dose of reality when they found the dragon's corpse would do the humans well.

"I am going to the presentations tomorrow in Sweden. Would you come with me? It would be nice to swim to the depths, meet Jörmungandr outside of the legends." There was a pause on the other end.

"_I might as well make it so that you don't betray our secret." _

"The Volturi will not be there."

"_They are everywhere."_ Yaerd sighed. _"Well?"_

"I asked you!"

"_You have my answer._" She smiled at the richness of his voice.

"I will be in New York in four hours."

"_See you soon."_


End file.
